This is my Story
by Fossilrob
Summary: Welcome to my first Fanfiction. this Fanfiction is going to be on the topic of one of my favorite games, Fossil fighters champions. i hope you enjoy the story
1. Oh look the ocean

As the islands approach, I can't but feel butterflies in my stomach. I look over at my friend, Kevin. As I look at him he gets this look on his face.

"What are you thinking of?" I ask him nervously.

"Oh nothing…" he replies calmly,

"Oh, okay"

I turn around to look at the lovely view. But under the grasp of the amazing expanse of crystalline water, I feel a shove, not a little one, but a shove to kill, a shove that is planning to send me flailing into the ocean.

"Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT."

I brace myself for impact. SPLOOSH! As I hit the water, I heard a great snap. That could not be good. A burning pain erupts from somewhere in my leg, as I fade out in the blackness that surrounds me.

I was certain that I was dead.

"Wake up, son"

Next thing I know, I'm in a room. Next to me is heart monitor and there's an IV in my arm. I take a deep breath of relief that I'm still living, but as I do a sharp pain hit's me like a truck in my left side. OW! What in the world? I think I lift up my shirt and I see my chest is all bandaged up. But me being me I didn't care, and I decide to try to get up. As I flip up the covers to get out I see my leg in a cast.

"Oh you GOT to be kidding me" I exclaim with great anger.

And I notice that I'm not alone.

"Ah I see you're awake how's your side doing?" says the doctor who probably woke me up

"Hurt's like a Bitch", I say through gritted teeth.

"Well that's because you broke three ribs."

'THREE RIBS! Oh Kevin you're so screwed when I'm better.'

Let's introduce me while I recover. My name is Robert and I'm 15. I stand at 5'11 with red hair. I sport a black t-shirt with a skull on it, covered by a white jacket with black trim and cargo short's. Also, I wear glasses. And that person that pushed me out of the helicopter? That is my "friend" Kevin. He and I have known each other since the first grade. We are always looking for new ways to mess with each other and well… I'd say he found one.


	2. And thus it begins

It's been about two months since I had my little…"fall"… and I've recovered for the most part. And a good thing too, the Caliosteo Cup is about to start, and that's the whole reason I'm here. Well that and the chance to get some Vivosaurs. After walking around Ribular town lost for a good hour, I finally found it, the fossil center. As I start to head to the sign-in counter for the tournament, I see Mark.

"Hey Mark!" I yell, then continue, "You've got some nerve to shove me out of a helicopter!"

As he just stands there with this look of "it wasn't me" on his face, he replies.

"Hey, you landed safely."

"If by safe you mean three broken ribs and a broken leg! Then sure I landed on fluffy pillows and gumdrops!" I yell at him angrily.

"Well you're fine now aren't you?" he says calmly.

"Oh screw you!" I yell, trying my best not to knock him out, although it would be fitting for what he did.

I proceed to ignore anything else he says and get signed up for the tournament. I get a paleopager to notify me of anything new and my fossil sonar. After that I leave the building. The next thing I know a huge flying television is coming into town… wait a television?! Indeed it was it was a huge white T.V with two enormous propellers on top of each side keeping it in the air. After a few minutes when a crowd of people had gathered to see just what in the world was going on it flicked on. A white man with a Cow boy hat appeared. He proceeded to tell us his name "Joe Wildwest" and the then proceeded to tell us what the prize was for winning the Cup… It was the whole fossil park! I was in utter shock. After announcing that the screen went dark and the huge television flew away. Then my my Paleopager goes nuts. *The Treasure lake dig site is now open*

Instead of heading straight to the new dig site because I knew that it was going to be jam packed with fossil fighters trying to get new fossils as fast as they could. Instead I went straight to my dorm to check in and get my things all situated, my stuff was already there. I gathered that it was brought here while I was in the hospital so I thought nothing of it, as I opened the door I ran straight into another person.

"Ow… watch were you're going" I say as I stepped back.

"Same goes for you" the boy I ran in to says.

The boy I ran in to had Black hair wore sunglasses, and had a picture of a Wedge of cheese on shirt.

"Interesting Picture you got there on your shirt" I say sarcastically

He picked up on this and replied.

"Ya you too" as he point's at the skull on my shirt.

"But anyway I'm Markus but you can call me Derp" He says quite enthusiastically acting like nothing happened.

"Umm why Derp?" I say quite confused

"Because why not?" he says thinking nothing of it

"Alright well anyways the names Robert." I say still a bit irritated about running into him

"Nice to meet you Robert, and It looks like you and I are going to be roommates" He says with caution

"I guess we are. Now if you would kindly move so I can unpack my stuff." I say a bit aggravated at the thought of sharing a room with a person that calls himself Derp.

I move past him, and as he leaves I close the door and look around the room. Once you walked in you were in the kitchen if you kept going forward you go into the living room and on both walls of the living room were hall ways leading into two different rooms on each side. And to add to my already amazing mood I found that my room was going to be the one straight across from "Derp" How did I know this? There was a sign on the door that read "DANGER! DERPS ROOM ENTER AT YOU OWN PERALE!" in big capital letters. The rooms themselves were not that big, but not that small. I had a bed in the upper left corner of the room and in the right corner was the closet, and a small desk with a chair next to the door in the bottom right.

I throw my bags in the closet now caring how they landed and before I shut the door I grab my Dino medal belt. I took out my Metri. This was the first vivosaur that I ever revived, back in my home town of New frauks, where I grew up with Mark. After taking a trip down memory lane I put Metri back on my Belt and I start to set my room up.

After getting frustrated with the bed sheets I figured that I'd head off to the dig site, it had been a good three hours and people would be gone. I strap on my Dino medal belt and head off to the site. After getting to the Dig site I see that I was right, for the most part it was empty there were still a few people around. I enter the dig site seeing the huge lake I think straight away, better not fall into that hate, getting wet. Doing my best to stay on that land I look for fossils, after a bit I had gotten five just looking one more to fill my case. Hoping that it would be a fossil to have a case full of new fossil rocks, but with it was just a normal rock. At this point it was starting to get dark so I started to head to the exit of the fossil park. On my way there someone came in running at full speed running straight into me knocking me over sending my case flying, and me falling into the one and ONLY part of the lake that was deeper than 4 inches.


	3. An opponent

Anything typed in red was added, anything highlighted in red should be removed.

SPLOOSH!

As I hit the water the only thing that I could think was "this person is not going to see dawn". As I climb out of the water the only thing that is going through my mind is "Whoever the hell did this is going to die". I see the culprit. He is modestly tall and not very strong looking, wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a Purple Biohazard symbol on it along with some blue jeans with white flip flops. For some odd reason his blonde hair is all normal length except his bangs, which is quite a bit longer with green highlights in them I don't even both to ask for his name or why he did it. I just grab him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" The stranger says with a tremble in his voice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU SHIT!" I say as I fling him over the railing.

As he hits the water I see nice water spouts go up. As that subsides the now very wet and mad stranger run up to me.

"What the hell! Why did you do that?" He exclaims.

Gee I wonder why? It's not like you did the same to me! I say madder than I think I've been in a while.

But duuuude that was on accident! You didn't have to THROW me into the water! He says

Well you should have watched were you were going! I exclaim.

Well Fu-

THAT'S ENOUGH!

A voice came out of no were, the stranger and I both turn our heads to the sound of the voice. It was the Park supervisor. She was wearing the same get up as all the other staff members do.

The both of you sound like little kids! She says irritated

"Well he" the stranger starts out.

"I don't want to hear it… you" she points at me. "go grab you fossil rocks and head back to your dorm, you too!" as she points to the stranger.

I grab my fossil rocks and head back to my dorm. As I open the door Derp is there to greet me.

"Whoa… what happened to you?" he asks curiously.

I got shoved into the lake by some halfwit." I say still steamed by the whole ordeal.

After that I slam my door cutting Derp off in mid-sentence. I get myself into some dry cloths and get ready for bed. After all that had happened today, I was ready for some R and R.

-~BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP! *smack* ~

That, my friend, is the sound of me waking up in the morning. After giving my alarm clock a good smack I lean up and stretch. I swing my legs over the side of my bed to get up, and walk clumsily over to my door running into it with a loud THUD followed by some swearing at my now slightly sore face. I turn the corner and walk into the bathroom and go about my morning routine. After showing and getting dressed and eating breakfast and head out the door to make my way to the fighter station. Lucky for me getting up at 12 in the afternoon had allowed me a nice and open cleaning room. I got all of my fossil rocks cleaned. The only notable thing that came out of that was a new Vivosaur "Raja". He was not part of the team I came to the islands with but he would do for now. As I start to head out of the center my Paleopager goes off.

~pipipipipippipipipipipi~

Your attention please… For the Final first round battle it will be

Geo Elliot

V.S

Robert Timmerman

Thank you for your time.

~pipipipipippipipipipipi~

"Geo? Elliot?" I think to myself who in the right mind would name there kid Geo? Well I doesn't matter, I'm gonna crush this "Geo Elliot".

Turning right around I head to the Fighters locker room to make sure that I was already to go. And then my opponent enters… he's the same person from the dig site!

"Oh fun." I say darkly

"Oh you have to be kidding me? I'm going up against you?" He says as if he has better things to do.

Before I could start yelling at him over the intercom I heard our names being called out to the stadium.

He and I line up to the mat and as the door opens a huge crowd of people are cheering, although I doubt any of them know us. They are just here for the good entertainment you get from a fossil battle. Geo and I get to out respected side of the field and we throw out our Vivosaurs.

He throws out a Machai, a tiger or lion looking Vivosaur with sharp fangs, and a Shanshan, a T-Rex like Vivosaur that was… pink?

I throw out my Dunkle and Raja

In the Right side of the field we have Robert. You may know his older brother, a legendary fossil fighter, but you might not have known he has a little brother. Said Trip Cera.

That's right and in the left side of the field we have Geo. no one really knows much about him. Let's see how he fights! Said Ty Ranno


End file.
